Collating packaging system often comprise a pair of moving chain drives having flights therebetween. The pockets, pocket size or “pitch” of the system are defined by flights that are conventionally welded or bolted to the chains on opposing sides of the drive system. In conventional such systems, changing the pocket size or pitch is a rather significant undertaking as it requires changing the entire chain drive system to which the flights are attached. This is typically accomplished by the removal of the currently installed chains and flights and installation of a new chain pair containing flights attached at intervals that define the desired new pocket size. Such changeover from one pocket size is tedious, time consuming and labor intensive and consequently expensive.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have a collating system that included flights that were easily changed without the need to remove the entire chain drive system to accomplish the installation of pockets of a different size or the need for tools.